Sunny Day
by yamato-nadeshiko
Summary: " Naruto-kun… istirahat dulu" dan suara bak sebuah nyanyian lembut nan merdu dari seorang bidadari yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit ke-tujuh itu pun langsung seketika menghentikan pergerakan sang Hokage / sorry nga pandai bikin summary/ ONESHOT/CANON / Pair ? offcourse NARUHINA / Warning: Banyak percakapan,Typo,No EYD,Tanda baca salah,dll / Mind to RnR


**Gomenasai minna jika judulnya nga nyambung sama sekali dengan ceritanya ;( **

**SUNNY DAY**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO, HINATA, DAN CHARA YANG LAINNYA ADALAH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE**

**RETED : T**

**WARNING: TYPO, GEJE, BANYAK PERCAKAPAN, TANDA BACA SALAH, NO EYD, ALUR TIDAK JELAS, DLL**

**HAPPY READING d:**

**.**

Matahari sepertinya sedang semangat-semangatnya menyinari bumi Konoha yang terlihat sangat lengang, ohh baiklah.., mungkin terlalu bersemangat. Coba kita lihat akibat dari sang matahari yang terlalu berlebihan memberikan kehangatan-nya.

Mungkin bukan hangat lagi, namun sangat panas, bahkan sampai jalanan pun dipenuhi dengan _Fatamorgana_ yang bisa menipu mata siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Lengang sekali, tak nampak ada seorang pun yang terlihat tengah melakukan aktifitas apapun didesa, hanya beberapa Shinobi yang terlihat berjaga dipinggiran desa, kedai paman Teuchi yang seharusnya ramai di saat jam makan siang seperti ini pun kini terlihat sepi.

Paman Teuchi hanya geleng-geleng kepala merasakan hari ini yang terasa sangat panas, tak seperti sebelumnya yang mungkin kadar panasnya hanya setengah dari hawa panas hari ini, _hahh… _mungkin karena hari ini adalah pertengahan musim panas, pantas saja matahari terlihat sangat dekat diatas sana.

Hanya mendengus kesal, berharap siang ini berlalu lebih cepat dari hari biasanya, bisa bangkrut dia jika tak ada orang yang datang ke kedainya, huh…seharusnya sang Hokage yang juga merupakan pelanggan tetapnya menyadari bahaya seperti ini, seharusnya dia sudah melindungi desanya dari panas terik seperti ini bukan?, dan paman Teuchi pun mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hokage, tiba-tiba mata paman Teuchi menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah berjalan melewati depan kedainya dengan membawa sebuah payung untuk melindungi wajah putihnya agar tak terkena terapaan sinat matahari , Paman Teuchi tahu siapa dia, tentu saja, dia kan gadis yang minggu lalu dinikahi oleh sang Hokage.

" Hinata? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Paman Teuchi dari dalam kedai, gadis yang bernama Hinata itu pun langsung menengokkan kepala-nya ke sumber suara "ohh paman…ini, Cuma mengantar ini" ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan isi keranjang kecilnya yang ia tenteng, Paman Teuchi pun hanya ber 'ohh' ria, sementara Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat latihan team 7, tempat suaminya sedang berlatih.

**SWING!...SWING!** kilatan-kilatan kuning itu terus-menerus bermunculan, hanya terlihat se-kelebatan kibaran jubah berwarna merah yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu menghilang kembali, lalu muncul lagi ditempat yang lain, kejadian itu pun terus-menerus berulang-ulang sampai beberapa kali.

Tak salah lagi, sepertinya sang Rokudaime Hokage tengah berlatih menyempurnakan Hiraishin no jutsu peninggalan Yondaime Hokage, ayahnya, walaupun memang dia sudah sangat menguasai jutsu warisan ayahnya tersebut, namun sepertinya sang Rokudaime, belumlah puas, ia merasa, terlalu merepotkan jika harus menggunakan mantra-mantra yang diletakkan dikunai.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah jalan keluar untuk satu kelemahan jutsu legendaris yondaime Hokage tersebut, ya, dengan mata legendaris _Rinnengan_-nya, yang ia dapat setelah Juubi disegel kedalam tubuhnya, akhirnya ia bisa menggunakan hiraishin tanpa menggunakan kunai peninggalan ayahnya, walaupun memang sedikit menguras chakra, karena belum bisa menstabilkan pergesekan antar dinding waktu.

Namun bukan berarti ia harus menyerah bukan?, Sebaliknya, sepertinya sang Rokudaime Hokage harus lebih memeras otaknya untuk menemukan cara bagaimana menstabilkan jutsu hiraishin miliknya.

" Naruto_-kun_… istirahat dulu" dan suara bak sebuah nyanyian lembut nan merdu dari seorang bidadari yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit ke-tujuh itu pun langsung seketika menghentikan pergerakan sang Hokage, menghela nafas lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara tersebut, dan didapatinya seorang bidadari, eh bukan, seorang gadis yang bahkan kecantikannya lebih dari bidadari dari langit manapun.

Kami_-sama_ , apa kau sebegitu baiknya padaku sampai kau rela menjatuhkan karya terbaik dari yang terbaikmu kepadaku yang sering membuat onar ini?, dan senyuman itu pun langsung terukir di wajah tan nya mendapati sang istri berjalan kearah dirinya yang masih terdiam sambil sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari sela-sela ikat kepalanya.

" pantas saja siang ini sangat panas...dan sepertinya aku tahu apa penyebabnya…" ucapnya sambil melirik Hinata yang tengah berjalan melewati dirinya yang masih terdiam untuk menuju kearah tempat teduh dibawah pohon besar , samar_-_samar, aroma lavender pun tercium di indra penciuman sang Hokage, di hirupnya dalam-dalam aroma wangi lavender itu seolah kehilangan aroma itu barang sedikit pun.

" Maksut Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata- berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum simpul.

" ya… pasti Kami_-sama_ sangat marah kehilangan karya terbaiknya bukan?" ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata langsung merona merah.

"e-eh" Tapi Hinata langsung kaget mendapati suaminya yang tiba-tiba muncul tepat didepannya, matanya pun langsung menelusuri tubuhnya, berharap menemukan sebuah mantra hiraishin yang mungkin saja tertempel di salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

" apa yang kau cari _hime_…" ucap Naruto lalu mengecup dahi Hinata, Hinata pun hanya merona tatkala menerima kecupan lembut tersebut, ya sebenarnya Hinata sudah sangat biasa menerima kecupan itu, atau mungkin bisa dikatakan, setelah Naruto membalas pernyataannya, Naruto seolah mempunyai hobi lain dari pada makan ramen, ya mencium dahi Hinata.

" a-apa naruto_-kun_ menempeliku dengan mantra hiraishin?"

" tidak… aku hanya sudah menyempurnakan jutsu ini….jadi aku tak perlu menggunakan mantra itu lagi" ucap Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata, " ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Naruto- melepas jubah Hokage-nya yang semakin menambah gerah tubuhnya.

" ohh….jadi begitu.." ucap Hinata meletakkan keranjangnya lalu duduk " duduklah…."

" hum…baiklah" ucap Naruto menyampirkan jubahnya di bahu kirinya lalu duduk disamping kanan Hinata, sedikit mengintip kedalam keranjang yang dibawa Hinata "_Onigiri_?"

" Naruto_-kun_ tidak suka?"

" t-tidak…kenapa kau malah bicara seperti itu?" ucap Naruto lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas rumput " aku hanya terkejut saja…biasanya kan kau membawakanku ramen"

" ohh soal itu..aku hanya lagi ingin membuat _Onigiri_" ucap Hinata - membuka kotak makanan itu lalu menyodorkannya kepada Naruto yang tengah terbaring disampingnya "Naruto_-kun_, ini ambillah"

" ahh..terimakaih _hime_…" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil satu _Onigiri_ dari kotak makanan Hinata sambil masih rebahan "hee…ini mengingatkanku pada misi itu..hehe" ucap Naruto memandang _Onigiri_ ditangannya yang berbentuk sama seperti dirinya, Naruto pun langsung teringat misinya pada waktu masih genin, saat dirinya menjalankan misi bersama Hinata dan kiba, huh…pengalaman yang menarik " sepertinya kata-kataku benar-benar terbukti" ucap Naruto lalu melirik kearah Hinata yang tengah terduduk sambil sesekali menikmati terpaan angin yang terasa sejuk menerpa wajahnya.

" kata-kata yang mana Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata – menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto, dan didapatinya Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

" kata-kataku dulu…. Saat kukatakan kalau kau akan menjadi istri yang baik nantinya" ucap Naruto lalu memasang senyuman tiga jarinya " dan sepertinya kata-kataku benar-benar terbukti bukan? hehe"

"uhh..s-soal itu" ucap Hinata dengan wajah merona, pikiran Hinata pun langsung terbawa ke hari itu, saat dirinya menjalankan misi bersama kiba_-kun_ dan Naruto_-kun_, memikirkan itu, sungguh membuat wajahnya yang tadinya seputih salju berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

" umm..oishi…." gumam Naruto melahap onigri ditangannya dengan sekali gigitan, tak puas hanya dengan satu _Onigiri_, Naruto pun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menyambar sendiri kotak makanan Hinata, diambillah satu lagi _Onigiri_ dari kotak itu,tak puas dengan dua _Onigiri_, diambilnya lagi _Onigiri_ yang ketiga, lalu ke-empat, dan seterusnya sampai akhirnya ia kekenyangan.

"huahh..kenyangnya" gumam Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sudah membuncit, tak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan setengah dari seluruh _Onigiri_ yang Hinata bawa, sementara Hinata bahkan belum menghabiskan satu _Onigiri_ yang tengah ia makan.

" Naru.." dan ucapan Hinata pun terhenti lantaran mendapati Naruto tertidur, hanya beberapa saat wajah itu menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian, terlukis senyuman tipis dibibirnya, memandangi seorang yang sangat ia kagumi sejak kecil,dan sekarang telah menjadi suaminya, mungkin Hinata tak pernah membayangkan bisa sampai sejauh ini, Hinata masih mengingat betul bagaimana suaminya itu seminggu yang lalu melamarnya dengan cara yang sangat tak dimengertinya...

_**~(O_O~) FL**__**ASHBACK **__**~(O_O~)**_

Angin berhembus sepoy-sepoy menerbangkan helaian rambut indigonya yang tergerai indah, terduduk di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak ditengah taman Konoha, jaket sewarna sepasang alat pandangnya dan juga celana panjang yang biasa ia kenakan pun tak bisa mengusir hawa dingin angin malam, pungung tangannya yang sudah cukup basah karena air mata itu pun hanya bisa menggigil pelan lantaran terkena terpaan angin, punggungnya terus bergetar menahan isakan yang sungguh ingin ia keluarkan sejak siang tadi.

Ya tepatnya setelah ia mendengar bahwa , seorang pemuda yang sangat ia cintai ternyata tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang merupakan anak didik dari sang godaime, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura.

Ia tak habis fikir dengan gadis berambut pink itu, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri, '_tapi kenapa?..bukankah dia mencintai Sasuke-kun? Tapi kenapa dia menerima cinta Naruto-kun?_' Gumam Hinata dalam hati disela isakan-nya, setelah menunggu jawaban atas pengakuannya dulu, apakan hanya ini yang ia dapat?.

"hiks…hiks…k-kenapa?..hiks…Naruto_-kun_…" isaknya saat mengingat-ingat pemuda kuning itu, sampai tak terasa malam pun semakin larut, dengan tubuh yang sangat lelah karena baru saja pulang dari misi, Hinata pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi taman itu, sangat dingin memang, namun perasaannya tak mengizinkannya untuk melangkah pulang, sampai akhirnya kedua iris lavender itu pun mulai tertutup meninggalkan jejak air mata yang masih basah.

Untuk beberapa saat, sepasang sapphire itu masih terus memperhatikan gadis yang tengah terduduk sediri di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari lokasinya, sampai akhirnya matanya melebar tatkala menyadari gadis yang tengah ia perhatikan sejak tadi itu tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kursi taman "apa dia akan tidur disitu?" gumamnya saat mendapati tak ada pergerakan dari gadis yang menjadi perhatiannya.

Dengan hati-hati, dilangkahkan kedua kakinya menghampiri Hinata yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis "huh…sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan" gumam pemuda bermata sapphire itu lalu berusaha mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan sangat hari-hati.

"_hime_… besok yang terakhir..aku janji" gumamnya sambil melihat wajah yang dipenuhi jejak air mata digendongannya, dan sang pemuda pun langsung berjalan sambil membopong Hinata yang masih tertidur untuk menuju ke rumah sakit.

**SKIP TIME~**

"enngghh" lenguh Hinata "e-ehh, d-dimana ini?" gumam Hinata sesaat setelah ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang seba putih, matanya pun dikerjap-kerjapkannya sekali lagi mencoba memahami suasana.

Terakhir di ingatnya, bukankah dirinya tengah tertidur di bangku taman Konoha?, tapi kenapa sekarang dirinya berada disini?, dan lagipula dimana ini?, Hinata pun mulai beranjak dari tidurnya, dan dirinya dibuat kaget lagi lantaran melihat lengan yang kemarin terkena sayatan kunai telah tertutup perban "s-siapa yang melakukannya?" gumam Hinata lalu memutarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut "i-ini dirumah sakit?" gumam Hinata menyadari dirinya berada di rumah sakit.

" kau sudah sadar Hinata?" tanya seorang berambut pink yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik tirai.

" S-Sakura-san?" gumam Hinata sedikit terkejut, sedikit perasaan marah menjalar didalam hati Hinata melihat sosok didepannya.

_'ahh dasar Naruto baka!.. gara-gara kau, Hinata sepertinya jadi membenciku'_ gumam Sakura sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan " bagaimana lukamu hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" s-sudah agak baikan" gumam Hinata menunduk, ia tak mau melihat wajah itu, wajah yang langsung membuat hatinya panas, seakan ingin langsung menaparnya " l-lagi pula siapa yang membawaku kesini?"

" ohh..seorang ANBU membawamu kesini…dia melihatmu tertidur ditaman… karena kasihan…kau dibawanya kesini" ujar Sakura sambil mengecek kondisi luka Hinata "e-ehh..hinata.." gumam Sakura sat tiba-tiba tangannya disingkirkan Hinata.

"s-sudahlah Sakura-san…a-aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata beranjak dari tidurnya bermaksud untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu "a-aku mau pulang" ucapnya sedikit mendorong tubuh Sakura yang menghalangi jalannya.

"k-kuantar ya?" ucap Sakura menawarkan bantuan kepada Hinata.

"t-tidak usah….. nanti merepotkan" ucap Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri memandangi kepergian Hinata.

" Hinata…" gumam Sakura dengan wajah penuh penyesalan "kalau bukan karena kau sahabatku…aku tak akan sudi menyakiti sahabatku sendiri Naruto!" gumam Sakura mengeratkan gengamannya..

hanya diam sambil melangkah kan kakinya menelusuri jalanan desa yang terlihat sepi, Hinata tak tahu harus bersikap apa pada Sakura _'ia adalah gadis yang baik dan juga hebat, tentu saja Naruto-kun lebih memilihnya daripada aku yang lemah ini..seharusnya aku tak boleh bersikap seperti itu didepan gadis yang telah dipilih oleh Naruto-kun' _batin Hinata, dan tak terasa, cairan bening itu pun mulai keluar lagi dari sudut matanya yang sudah terasa sembab sejak kepergiannya dari rumah sakit tadi.

Dan lagi-lagi sepasang sapphire itu terus menerus mengawasinya dari jauh, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, "hah..mungkin cukup sampai disini" gumamya lalu beranjak pergi.

tak selang berapa lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Hinata dikagetkan dengan suara seseorang dari arah belakang memanggil namanya "Hinata..hooii".

" e-eh..kiba_-kun_?" tanya Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, sedikit memegangi lengannya yang terasa perih sambil memaksakan senyuman kearah teman se-teamnya itu "ada apa?"

" kau dipanggil Tsunade_-sama_ sekarang" ucap kiba masih tetap menungangi Akamaru "cepatlah…sepertinya sangat penting"

"b-baiklah" ucap Hinata.

**SKIP TIME~**

_**TOK...TOK...TOK...**_

"Masuk!"

CKLEK ! dan pintu ruang Hokage itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang, gadis itu nampak menutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan kearah Tsunade yang terlihat sibuk dengan laporan-laporan yang menggunung.

" ohh Hinata" gumam Tsunade masih tetap berkutat dengan pekerjaannya melesensi laporan-laporan.

" T-Tsunade_-sama_ kenapa memanggil saya?" tanya Hinata dengan sopan, ia bingung, kata kiba tadi penting , tapi kenapa Tsunade_-sama_ seperti menganggap semuanya hanya biasa-biasa saja, namun tiba-tiba Tsunade langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa, Hinata langsung terdiam karena dipandangi seperti itu.

"Hinata..ini" ucap Tsunade mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna lavender dari kantung jubah hijaunya "misimu adalah kau harus memakai ini untuk selamanya" ucap Tsunade tersenyum penuh arti dan tetap menatap Hinata dengan tatapan seakan ingin mememiliki dirinya.

" a-apa itu Tsunade_-sama_?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah kotak berwarna lavender.

" sudahlah…ambil dan buka sendiri" ucap Tsunade masih tetap menatap Hinata sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kedua lengannya.

Hinata dengan takut-takut mengambil kotak berwarna lavender itu lalu dibukanya pelan-pelan "i-ini?" pekiknya heran melihat sebuah cincin didalam kotak tersebut "a-apa maksutnya ini Tsunade_-sama_?" tanya Hinata heran sambil menatap Tsunade.

" maksutnya..kau akan menikah denganku" ucap Tsunade lalu menunjukkan cincin yang sama dengan yang berada didalam kotak itu yang telah tersisip di jari nya " kau akan menjadi istriku"

"e-ehh…m-maksu T-T-Tsunade_-sama_!?..a-aku..!" pekik Hinata seakan tak percaya, ia tak menyangka…tidak..ia tak mau….dirinya masih normal, walaupun dirinya telah ditolak olah Naruto_-kun_, tapi bukan berarti menjadikan dirinya gila dan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis " T-tsunade_-sama_…t-tapi anda wanita..a-aku t-tak bisa menikah d-dengan anda!" ucap Hinata sedikit memundurkan langkahnya

" siapa yang menyuruhmu menikah dengan Tsunade-obaachan" lalu **_POFF_**, berubahlah Tsunade menjadi Naruto, Hinata pun langsung kaget.

"N-naruto_-kun_!?" pekik Hinata saat mengetahui bahwa Tsunade tadi adalah Naruto yang menyamar menggunakan jutsu HENGE.

" bagaimana _hime_….mau kan….. aku sangat berharap kau mau menikah denganku" ucap Naruto lalu beranjak dan melangkah mendekati Hinata yang mematung, masih berusaha memahami kejadian.

"e-ehh…t-tapi n-Naruto_-kun_ kan sudah..b-berpacaran dengan Sakura-san" ucap Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

" tenang saja Hinata, …dia tidak berpacaran denganku kok… " ucap seseorang dari arah belakang, Hinata pun langsung membalikkan badannya, dan didapatinya Sakura yang sedang di rangkul oleh Sasuke disampingnya.

"hn…sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan denganmu saat si dobe itu memberitahu rencanannya" ucap Sasuke.

"e-eeh…r-rencana?" ucap Hinata bingung lalu menatap Naruto.

" hehe.. seharusnya aku memberi kejutan ini besok pagi, saat aku dilantik menjadi Rokudaime Hokage….Tapi, melihatmu seperti itu…rasanya aku tak tega" ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

" j-jadi…"

" sudah selesaikah acara melamarmu Naruto!" dan suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu.

"M-melamar?" pekik Hinata dengan wajah lebih merah lagi _j-jadi semua berita itu palsu? D-dan Naruto-kun hanya mengerjaiku saja? D-dan sekarang n-Naruto-kun melamarku? _Gumam Hinata menyadari keadaannya.

" hehe…. Bagaimana _hime_… maukah kau menjadi milik-ku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku nanti" ucap Naruto lalu berjongkok didepan Hinata sambil mengengam telapak tangan Hinata " dan aku yakin kaulah yang paling pantas untuk itu"

'_b-bagaimana ini!..i-ini terlalu mendadak…s-semua ini….", _dan pandangannya pun mulai mengabur , sampai akhirnya Hinata pingsan dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

" ara!..ara!…Hinata! hoei hinataa! "pekik Naruto secara refleks menangkap tubuh Hinata yang pingsan agar tidak terjatuh kelantai.

" baka Naruto!" ucap Sakura, Sasuke dan juga Tsunade bersamaan.

_****__**~(O_O~)**_FLASHBACK OFF_**~(O_O~)**_

Dan inilah kenyataannya, sekarang ia telah berganti marga menjadi seorang Uzumaki Hinata, walaupun pertama ayahnya sedikit menentang , namun bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau tak bisa merubah hati seseorang, karena kata-kata Naruto yang mungkin terdengar puitis, akhirnya Hiashi pun dengan terpaksa merelakan putrinya yang sangat ia cintai untuk menikah dengan Naruto, yang baru saja dilantik menjadi Rokudaime Hokage.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir 1 jam Hinata mengamati Naruto yang tengah tertidur, disampingnya , sempat berfikir untuk mencoba membangunkannya, namun sepertinya Hinata harus mengurungkan niatannya lantaran melihat wajah kelelahan Naruto yang masih nampak jelas "mungkin nanti saja" gumam Hinata lalu ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

.

.

"HOAMMZZZ!...sudah sore?" gumamnya saat mendapati langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi orange, burung-burung saling sahut menyahut beterbangan diatas sana, bergerombol pulang menuju sarang masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang telah menjelajahi indahnya bumi selama seharian, mata Naruto pun terus memperhatikan pergerakan setiap gerombolan burung-burung kecil diatas sana.

Sampai akhirnya lengannya menyenggol sesuatu "e-ehh..Hinata? ..kenapa dia malah tidur disini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, dipandanginya wajah istrinya yang polos saat tertidur, dan senyuman tipis pun terlukis di wajah tan-nya "huhh..mau bagaimana lagi" ucapnya lalu berusaha membopong Hinata dengan sangat hati-hati , berharap sang istri tak terbangun.

"nahh..waktunya pulang _hime_.." gumamnya lalu menghilang bersama Hinata di bopongannya.

**OWARI...**

**ahh akhirnya selesai juga, sebenernya fic ini mau aku jadiin multichap, tapi berhubung nga ada ide lagi untuk chap 2 nya, yau dah aku post, ntar kalau tiba-tiba ada ide lewat ya diupdate, kalo nga ya mau bagaimana lagi, jadiin oneshoot aja hehe**

**sorry ya buat beberapa typonya atau kesalahan tanda baca, dan kalimat yang nga nyambung, yang lihat typo bisa beritahu lewat review aja, ntar langsung aku benahi deh hehe...**


End file.
